


young man, there's a place you can go

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Felching, Glory Hole, J2 AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Prostitution, Public Sex, Size Kink, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, fp verse, fuckpig verse, underage groupie jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: Jensen's first glory hole! Making some money to pay for Fuckpig shows in a Dallas YMCA bathroom stall. This is Pure. Fucking. Filth. Read the warnings. 
This takes place sometime between 'Point of No Return' and 'It's All Happening'. Jared is only mentioned briefly in a fantasy sense, Jensen hasn't met him yet. 
Title is from "YMCA" by the Village People. 
 
Fuckpig Verse on Tumblr:- MAIN- NSFW INSPO





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts), [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts), [homo_pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/gifts).



“Fuck yeah, suck it.” The man grunts hot and heavy against the stall partition, shaking it a little with his weight. “Don’t usually pay for it like this but, _fuck_. You sure got a sweet mouth, kid.”

Maybe he caught a peek of Jensen’s slight frame when he shoved the fold of sweat-damp bills through the hole that was not-so-discreetly hidden behind the toilet paper holder in the next-to-last stall of the 2nd floor restroom of the Dallas North YMCA. Maybe he could see a hint of Jensen’s hairless, barely teenage thighs and skinned knees on the grimy Pepto-Bismol hued tile peeking out from under the stall wall. Maybe he could feel how small and shy Jensen’s tongue was when he first opened up for him, sensed how intimidated Jensen was that his first real glory hole prize was so wet, hard, and eager. Regardless, the man with the obscenely thick six-inch cock dripping in Jensen’s face seemed to know the mouth lapping at his slit was an underage one and he was more than just a little into it.

“Yeah, baby. _Yeah_.” More grunting and more wobbling of the stall wall told Jensen just how happy the man was. “Lick up Daddy’s slick. _Fuck_. You like that, don’t you? Like how wet Daddy is for you. Fuck, wish I could see it. Bet that mouth is so pretty wrapped around Daddy’s cock.”

It was the kind of dirty talk Jensen had only heard in porno and it was more than enough encouragement for him to dig his knees in and work hard for the concert ticket and gas money he’d just crammed into his back pocket.

He can feel the man’s hulking form pressing up more urgently against the wobbly stall wall, his thick fingers curled over the top of it as he tries to get more of his fat dick through the small opening. Jensen inhales his sharp, musky, man-funk through the duct-taped hole as he tries to get more of his mouth around the thick head. He was shoved up right against the wall, no hesitation, no guilt, eager to give Jensen as much of his length as he could, his dark, wiry pubes pushing out through the hole like they couldn’t wait to tickle Jensen’s upper lip.

“Keep goin’, pretty. Makes my slit leak feeling your little tongue like that. Sweet little kitten lapping up Daddy’s milk. Huh, baby? Come on, open up. Don’t be shy, suck the head. Yeah, yeah, like it’s a lollipop, sweet treat for my boy.”

Jensen mouths more aggressively at the tip, pretends he’s practicing kissing on the back of his hand as he tries to open up wider. The bulbous head of the man’s smelly dick was practically the size of Jensen’s balled up fist, the size of one of the still-ripening apples that fell off the tree in the backyard every June.

“That’s it, that’s right, kitten. Let Daddy in, wanna tickle your sweet little tonsils.”

Jensen keeps his hands pressed flat on either side of the hole and takes a deep breath, opening his mouth as wide as he can. He keeps his tongue notched into the salty wet indent right under the man’s wide slit, pushing forward slowly to let the head in a little deeper, taking more and more as he forces himself to breathe through his nose.

His own little dick was hard as a rock from the man’s words, his heavy drawl. Despite the reek of the over chlorinated pool down the hall, despite the gritty tile digging into his bare knees and the yeasty funk of the guy’s cockhead, he was turned the fuck on. The word ‘ _Daddy_ ’ had never been uttered to Jensen quite like this before and every time the man said it his balls pumped a little more of his own runny slick into the front of his briefs.

“Let Daddy fuck your mouth…”

He struggles to get his lips all the way around it, the head is massive and the flare is so pronounced that it makes the corners of his mouth sting when he finally gets it all the way in. It pops past his stretched wide, too-young lips and there’s nothing he can do to keep his sharp little canines from dragging over the ridge as it pushes inside, nestling up against the roof of his mouth and filling up the space like Jensen has one of those backyard braeburns shoved in his face, like a piglet on a spit.

The man hisses sharply and his hips jerk back just a little, Jensen’s jaw aching as he tries to give it room. 

“Shit, watch the teeth, kid.” The man’s voice is a wrecked mess even with the sting.

Jensen can feel him gush over the back of his tongue as he wraps his hand around the shaft, his skinny fingers pressing into its veiny girth as it twitches hard. His cheeks are flushed red as the man grunts and keeps thrusting through the cool metal, making Jensen gag just a little.

“You like that fat dick, Kitten? Taste good, don’t it? Fuck yeah, choke for Daddy. Choke it down good.”

Jensen offers a soft, whimpery groan of affirmation as he sucks the man deeper, trying to find his rhythm through watery eyes and amateur gag reflex.

“Good boy, yeah. That’s it. Take it. Show Daddy you deserve the extra allowance he gave you. Drain Daddy’s balls like a good little boy.”

Jensen whimpers again, his knees spreading, his cunt aching and empty where his underwear are crammed up tight against his entrance. He tries his best, bobbing up and down, keeping his movements shallow so his teeth don’t dig back in on accident.

This is far from the first cock he’s ever sucked but it’s definitely the fattest. He feels like he’s trying to shove a coke can down his throat and there’s no way he can take the head any deeper without really choking on it.

He can hear the stranger grunting, his desperate sounds alternating between pleasure and frustration as he humps fitfully against the wall. He can practically feel the need radiating off him, that deep, growly desire to sink it deep and rut. Jensen can imagine how badly he must want to reach through the partition and grab onto his ears, fuck right into his throat unrestrained.

Sadly, Jensen can’t get his mouth down past half way like this and his bony fingers bridging the gap between his stretched-thin lips and the side of the stall wall just aren’t enough to get the man across the finish line.

“I’ll give you an A for effort, sugar, but I’m never gonna come like this,” the man finally pants.

A flicker of panic washes over Jensen. As far as he was concerned the money in the pocket of his cut-offs was already spent. He grunts, a desperate squeaky sound that’s pushed back down into his throat as he forces himself down on the man’s dick another fraction of an inch. His tonsils are stretched and burning, the contents of his stomach lurching in threat to revolt.

“Come on, baby,” the man says, his voice going whiskey dark as he backs away from the stall wall, the head of his dick pulling back into the widest part of Jensen’s mouth. “Show Daddy your other hole… Let me give it a little stretch…”

Jensen gulps around the cock in his mouth, determined to keep going, determined to keep his hard earned money, even as his jaw burns for the effort.

“There’s an extra fifty in my wallet,” the man offers, syrupy sweet, seeming to sense Jensen’s hesitancy. “Give Papa a taste of the other end.”

His breath huffs heavy, that big body sagging against the stall wall as Jensen slowly pulls off, taking in a big gulp of air and licking at his numb, stretched thin lips.

“Come on, darlin’,” he coaxes through the wall. “Daddy won’t bite.” His fat cock is extracted and replaced by two wide fingers, beckoning Jensen forward.

He leans forward and opens his mouth for them, hypnotized for how they undulate, imagining them prying him open. He bobs down on their much more manageable size as he unbuttons his shorts and shoves the zipper down. He was aching for it, every dirty-bad-wrong word pouring out of the man’s mouth was making his insides clench and the promise of an extra fifty bucks didn’t hurt.

The man groans as he pets over Jensen’s soft, wet tongue. The taste of ball sweat and nicotine make Jensen salivate as he closes his lips around his wide fingers, so sugar-soft against the man’s calloused knuckles.

“Get ‘em good and wet,” he says with a grunt, pushing roughly into Jensen’s mouth as Jensen shimmies his shorts and underwear down his narrow hips.

He was just here to suck some dick, make a few bucks. He hadn’t cleaned out, lubed up, and stretched his cunt. It had been nearly a week since he’d been full, having gotten nearly fist deep while jacking off to the CUNTWRECKER cover for the hundredth time. He’d needed a few days to ease the ache. At this point it was going to be a tight fucking fit and he sure as hell didn’t have any lube.

He takes a deep breath and stays latched on to those thick, probing fingers as he gets his feet under him again, his calf muscles screaming for being folded up underneath him for so long.

“Come on, boy. We gotta hurry. Don’t want us to get interrupted.”

He’s right, the bathroom was tucked in a quiet corner of the Y, especially this time of night, but they were no means guaranteed any privacy. The thought of being caught simultaneously makes Jensen’s dick harder and his pits damp as he gives those meaty fingers one last thick wash of spit and turns around, bending over and squatting a little to get his ass into position in front of the glory hole.

Jensen pauses and clears his throat, loudly dragging as much Camel Light plegm out of his young, pink lungs as he can manage, spitting the mess into his hand and swiping it over his asshole. He wasn’t going to let that fat dick push into him dry.

The man’s thick, spit-slicked fingers dig into Jensen’s pink before he’s even pushed up flush against the duct taped edge of the hole. He barely stifles the pained whimper it pulls out of him, his rim tightening up against the sudden intrusion instinctively before he collects himself enough to breathe deep and will it to open.

He rests his spit slimed palm on the edge of the toilet seat to brace his wobbly legs, reaching back with his other hand to pull his cheeks apart as he arches his back and pushes out to let the man in deeper, those big fingers cork-screwing in with purpose, flicking down to search out his sweet spot. He sighs a little when his butt cheeks press flush against the cool metal, the duct tape biting into his skin just enough to remind him it’s there.

“Damn, kiddo, that’s a tight little cunt,” the stranger coos.

Jensen can hear a soft thwap as the guy jacks his dick with his other hand, his breath ragged as he gets himself closer to the edge while Jensen drips snail trails all over the floor between his legs.

“Got such a big load waitin’ for you, baby. Gonna let Daddy take you bare? Cream that hole up real nice for ya? I’ll lick it clean after if you’ll let me...”

Jensen can’t help but give the man a hungry little sigh as he pushes back onto those thick, raspy knuckles. They’re battering his rim something fierce but the thought of being bred like this, without seeing the man’s face, the thought of pushing his filthy load back out onto the man’s tongue through a grimy bathroom stall wall is enough to make Jenesn’s insides shudder and throb.

“Yeah, Daddy. Yeah, fuck me. Seed my fuckin’ hole.”

It’s the first Jensen’s spoken the entire time and his voice sounds too young, too precious and pretty for his own good. It’s desperate, regurgitated porn spilling out of his teenage brain. It’s exactly what he says under his breath when he’s pushing back on the big rubber suction cup dong he imagines belongs to Jared from Fuckpig. He swears his insides are gushing for it even though there’s only spit and phlegm easing the way.

The man clears his throat now too, loud and raspy, a veteran smoker spitting a wad of lung butter onto his veiny prick. A few more thick-fingered tugs and Jensen’s empty again, his pulled open hole gaping just a little as he bears down on his insides and sucks in a deep breath, bracing himself to take what’s coming.

“No teeth back here.”

Jensen can hear the shit eating grin the guy’s wearing and he smirks back, trying to relax, willing his insides to soften and open.

“Gonna feel like fuckin’ heaven aren’t you? Such a good little boy.”

The thick, blunt tip of it noses up into Jesnesn’s hole so sweet he almost forgets how goddamn wide it is. He bears down, his face twisting up as he locks his knees and braces against the toilet seat.

“That’s it, take it, take it…” The man’s voice is so low Jensen can barely hear him as he bites back the pained whine that wants so desperately to escape his throat.

His rim burns like hellfire as the fat flared head pushes in. Jensen knows the man is going slowly but it’s still too much, too fast and the spit isn’t enough to ease the ache. He’s sweating and taking quick gasps of air as he’s breeched, his shaking left hand losing its grip on his ass cheek, scrambling for purchase against the wall behind him.

“Slow down, slow down. Oh god, p-please – _fuck_ – please,” he whimpers, he can’t help it. Tears burn at his ducts as he fights the urge to pull up off the thick cock spearing into his un-lubed cunt. The only thing that keeps him glued to the wall is the fear of how much it will hurt on the way out.

“Shh, shh, baby. Daddy’s got you. Stay just like that, yeah, fuck. Good boy. Let Daddy open up that sweet little puss.”

He pulls out, making Jensen whimper-whine as freshly slicked fingers slide back in on his fat dick’s retreat. They twist in, not giving Jensen’s cunt any reprieve, three this time, then four. Jensen yelps, but he takes it, he’s sore and the fingers are wet but his rim is aching from taking the head too fast. He shudders and tries to keep breathing, tries to keep his hips from retreating in fear.

“Don’t run away, baby, get that sweet little cunt back up here so Daddy can finish.” He’s more authoritative now, hand pushing through the hole nearly all the way into Jensen’s stall.

Jensen sucks in a deep breath and forces his shaking hips back onto those seeking fingers, pushed up flush against the wall again despite his fluttering heart and stinging asshole. More spit, filthy fingers slopping in the man’s mouth, a deep groan for the taste of his dirty boy pussy before they’re screwing back inside, making room in Jensen for more cock.

Jensen grits his jaw, breathes deep, his teary eyes springing open when the man pushes his dick in again.

“Fuck!” The man husks loudly, bumping hard up against the partition. “That’s it, boy. That’s fucking itttt...” He groans as the head breeches Jensen deeper.

He’s so full, so stretched, his cunt gasping in time with the shallow thrusts the man makes as he works him open deeper and deeper. The man’s dirty words are gone, he’s made of sloppy grunts now, happy, guttural groans as his body slaps against the stall wall, the bolts anchoring it to the cinderblock creaking loudly for his effort.

Jensen’s insides are so stuffed that pain starts bleeding over into pleasure. That deep, throbbing heat underneath the still-present ache of his inexperienced asshole being yanked wide with not nearly enough prep or slick. His prostate is throbbing like a second heartbeat against the man’s cock and it’s sending electric pulses of white-hot pleasure into his overfull little balls.

He can feel the man coming apart as that warmth starts to spread, his ragged breath and the sweaty press of his body on the scummy divider starting to intensify. Jensen arches his back, groaning loudly as he changes the angle so his prostate gets even more friction. It’s not enough and he needs to come, even more than he wants that fifty he didn’t have the experience to ask for in advance. It’s not about the money now, his dick twitches and his balls shudder with need for release.

The guy’s barely thrusting now, an attempt to last inside all that tight heat, so Jensen takes matters into his own hands. He starts rocking back on it, hard, pushing back against the gloryhole and tugging his cheeks open to get it deeper as he catches his breath, searching out a rhythm that doesn’t make him wince.

“Fuck,” the man chokes, his forehead thumping hard against the wall. “Get it, boy. Yeah, get it. Get all that dick you filthy little cunt. Goddamn, Daddy’s gonna load you up so fuckin’ nice. Fuck – _FUCK_!”

The heat that floods Jensen’s insides is instant and acrid, making his clenching pussy burn and twitch as everything gets super wet and sloppy. He’s whimpering and gasping now with every fuck back onto that thick dick, thrusts speeding up as he feels that veiny prick pumping his cunt full. There’s so much come it starts slopping down Jensen’s balls, dripping down the wall and onto the floor between his shaky feet.

His thighs are burning from the effort and he slumps forward onto the toilet seat as much as he can so he can reach back and fist his own dick, jacking it roughly to completion. He bites down hard on his bottom lip as he comes, trying to bite back as much of the high-pitched little shout that escapes his throat as he can as he loses it, shooting out his runny load onto the tile and his own thighs.

The man still throbbing inside him growls loudly through the wall, his hips still flush against the wall as Jensen’s pussy clenches around him, milking his balls completely.

“Fuck, baby. Godamn,” he sighs, “That’s a good fuckin’ boy.”

They’re both panting so loud that the sound starts to echo in Jensen’s ears along with his heartbeat, the same throbbing pulse of his bruised up cunt.

He cries out when the man pulls his softening length out of him, the gritty drag of it so intense it makes his stomach flip. He’s wedged firmly between the toilet and the stall wall so the contents of his pussy immediately start burping out over the edge of the glory hole, eliciting a sickening, hungry growl from the man on the other side.

Thick fingers prod at his turned out insides, hot breath and desperate words uttered so close he can feel them vibrate over his shredded rim.

“Push Daddy’s load out, darlin’. Feed it to me. Yeah, fuck yeah…”

He sounds like a pig at a slop trough, hot tongue as wide as his cockhead pushing up into Jensen’s flared asshole to suck out his own spunk.

Jensen obeys, bearing down as much as he can without making himself cry out from the sting. The man’s supple tongue is so much gentler than his fingers or cock had been, Jensen lets out a blissful little sigh as he lets his asshole be eaten with shocking relish. It’s so good that his shaft starts fattening up again between his come-streaked thighs.

When the man finally pulls away Jensen lets out a sad little sigh, smiling happily where his cheek is pressed against the fucking toilet seat. He stays sprawled where he is, trying to get his head to stop spinning while he hears the man rustling with his clothes in the other stall.

“Here’s the fifty I promised, kid,” he finally says, smacking his lips loudly as he flicks the cash under the stall wall onto the come-streaked tile. “If you ever want a more full time Daddy, give me a call. I’ll spring for a room.” A business card joins the fifty as Jensen reaches down to collect his earnings.  

“T-thanks, Daddy,” he manages to whimper softly, his fingers shaking as he snatches up the money and card and pulls himself up to sit on the toilet seat.

The man leaves hastily, Jensen only seeing a flash of navy blue coveralls through the seam of the door as he passes Jensen’s stall.

Jensen stays on the toilet, his hole starting to throb where it gapes out over the cool bowl. He pushes and empties his guts as much as he can without causing himself too much pain. Sweat drops bead up on his forehead with the effort anyway, and finally examines the grimy business card that’s sticking to the money in his palm.

It says: “HARRIS TOWING LTD” in the same bold, blocky font that’s stenciled in yellow onto the doors of Danni’s father’s tow truck.

Holy fuck. Jensen’s insides gasp out another glob of foamy mess into the toilet with a weak splash. His slutty guts had just been painted with the same spunk that made his best friend.

He’s hot and cold all at once, sucking in a deep breath before shoving the money in his pocket with the rest he’d earned and ripping up the card into tiny pieces to dump into the toilet before flushing it down with the other remnants of his shame.

He’d never tell Danni and all he could do was hope Mr. Harris would never figure out who it was that had pleasured him that night.

He’d treat his bestie to a bottle of Jack and a carton of Camels in a silent sorry and use the rest to get him to his next Fuckpig show. Sometimes a boy’s gotta do what a boy’s gotta do.


End file.
